SYOC! Hollywood Arts Season 1: Freshman Year
by Blackdragon53
Summary: I suck at summaries. SYOC! Forms inside. I don not own Victorious!
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

How's it going guys and gals? My name is Blackdragon53! Now I'm sure as most of you know, Victorious Is nearly coming to a tragic end to the series. So I am going to make a remake of the entire series, BUT! I will need more characters ! I am going to use the SYOC form that kadienewburg used (Credit that user for this form!) but I added a few things as well. I will first show you the blank form you need to type/fill out for your character then right after I will show you my OC's form. One or two questions in the form will require you to check out my OC's form. I will accept 6 Main Girls, 6 Main Guys, 10 major supporting while the other OC's will be used as extras. But due to the amount of characters I will need, I will need to take turns on which characters to write about in one chapter and which characters to write about in the next chapter. Once I get all the OC's I need, I will write an AN to show which characters will be featured in each chapter.

Here is the blank form:

_**~Basics~**_

**Name (First, Middle, and Last):**

**Gender:**

**Age (14-18):**

**Grade (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior):**

_**~Appearance~**_

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build (Average, Slender, Athletic, etc):**

**Eye Color (Can be abnormal colors too like Gold or Purple):**

**Hair Color, Style, Length, and Consistency (Think, Medium, Corse, sect):**

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Tattoos? Piercing? Scars:**

**Style of Clothing:**

**Other:**

_**~Personality~**_

**Personality (Please be detailed so that I can describe your person better):**

**Sexuality:**

**History/Backstory (Make it as deep as you like. I love a good sob story or a deep past):**

**Likes(s):**

**Dislike(s):**

**Flaws:**

**What Do You Do Best?:**

**Other:**

_**~School Life~**_

**Extra Curricular Activities & Clubs:**

**Group(s) (Preps, Jocks, Emos, Goths, Band geeks, Nerds, Sluts, Druggies, Poor kids, Choir, Dance team):**

**Anything Else?:**

**~Relationships~**

**Parents (Include First and Last Name, Age, Your Relationship with them, and if they're living or not)**

**Siblings (Same as Above):**

**Love Interests (Same as Above and are you open to dating other OCs?):**

**~Character Relationships~**

_** (This portion shows what your character thinks of Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Sikowitz, Sinjin and my OC [Named Sky]. Also at the beginning of each, write if he/she is a; Friend, Good Friend, Best Friend, Close Friend, Crush, Girlfriend, Boyfriend, Enemy, Frenemy, Acquaintance, Cousin, Brother, Sister {If you don't understand, check my OC's bio}. Write these opinions based on if your OC already knew these characters.)**_

**Tori:**

**Cat:**

**Jade:**

**Beck:**

**Robbie:**

**Andre:**

**Trina:**

**Sikowitz:**

**Sinjin:**

**Sky:**

_**~Other~**_

**Is there a specific way you'd like your character to enter the story? If so please let me know:**

**Can You Drive? If so what do you drive?:**

**What Type of Character Would You like to be? (Main, High supporting, Extra?):**

**Anything Else?:**

_Now here is my Characters Bio_

**_~Basics~_**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): Sky Alexander Johnson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age (14-18): 16**

**Grade (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior): Junior**

_**~Appearance~**_

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 156 lbs**

**Build (Average, Slender, Athletic, etc): Muscular/Athletic**

**Eye Color (Can be abnormal colors too like Gold or Purple): Ice Blue**

**Hair Color, Style, Length, and Consistency (Think, Medium, Corse, sect): Soft messy light brown hair that he constantly keeps messy.**

**Race/Skin Color: British/American (Skilled in both Accents). Tan skinned**

**Tattoos? Piercing? Scars: A giant X scar on his back. Lip piercing. Snake Bite piercings above his lips.**

**Style Of Clothing: Likes to wear skinny jeans, His Band's shirts, **

**Other:**

_**~Personality~**_

**Personality (Please be detailed so that I can describe your person better): Sky is a very funny and adventurous person. He likes to have fun and have a great time with most people. Sky can be very protective of his friends and sometimes has anger issues but it is pretty easy to calm him down. Sky can get distracted sometimes and he is intimidating with his height and strength. **

**Sexuality: Straight. **

**History/Backstory (Make it as deep as you like. I love a good sob story or a deep past): Sky has always lived in the shadow of his older brothers who are off in college in Harvard. Sky is always expected to be just as good or completely like his brothers but Sky wants to follow his own path. Sky has a rich family where his Dad is a multi billionaire. Sky's mom passed away when Sky was 5 and Sky blames himself for her death a his mom died of a heart attack. Sky cut himself in the back placing a giant X to signify that he will live a happy life and not look back at the past. Sky went to Hollywood Arts and he immediately became part of a band and has had a good group of good friends.**

**Likes(s): Music, Having a good time, Guitar, Singing, Parties.**

**Dislike(s): Boredom, Nerds.**

**Flaws: Can be a flirt. Holds Grudges. **

**What Do You Do Best?: Play Guitar and Sing.**

**Other: He's not the most popular but he is considered to be good looking by the girls.**

_**~School Life~**_

**Extra Curricular Activities & Clubs: Band practice.**

**Group(s) (Preps, Jocks, Emos, Goths, Band geeks, Nerds, Sluts, Choir, Cheerleaders, Punks): Band Geeks/Emos/Punks**

**Anything Else?: Sky is thinking of bring back the fake Pingpong team sometime. **

_**~Relationships~**_

**Parents (Include First and Last Name, Age, Your Relationship with them, and if they're living or not):**

**- Logan Johnson. 38. Has a good father/son relationship with Sky. He is living but he travels around the world.**

**- Maria Johnson. Died at 21. Sky loved his Mom more than anything and Maria favored Sky than his brothers. Maria is Dead and buried in a Cemetery. **

**Siblings (Same as Above):**

**-Blake Johnson. 19. Blake treats Sky like a younger brother and likes to mess with him sometimes. Alive and is in College.**

**-Ben Johnson. 19. Ben also treats Sky like a younger brother and likes to mess with him. He is the younger twin of Blake and is alive and in college.**

**Love Interests (Same as Above and are you open to dating other OCs?):**

**-Sky is open to date anyone but he is harboring a big long childhood crush on Cat Valentine. (If she's in the story)**

**~_Character Relationships/Opinions~ _**

**_(This portion shows what your character thinks of Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Sikowitz, Sinjin and my OC [Named Sky]. Also at the beginning of each, write if he/she is a; Friend, Good Friend, Best Friend, Close Friend, Crush, Girlfriend, Boyfriend, Enemy, Frenemy, Acquaintance, Cousin, Brother, Sister. Write these opinions based on if your OC already knew these characters.)_ :**

**Tori: Cousin/Best Friend. Tori and Sky are Cousins and are very close to each other. Tori sleeps over in Sky's mansion during weekends as Tori's parents are out of town during weekend.. They are as close as a brother and sister are and are as they like to mess with each other at times and tease each other. Tori is the lead singer in Sky's band. Tori was able to introduce Sky to Beck and Andre.**

**Cat: Crush/Close Friend. Cat and Sky were very close to each other during Preschool and Elementary. Cat moved to Hollywood Arts and they haven't spoken to each other since. Cat doesn't remember him but Sky remembers her and he wants to rekindle their friendship. Sky has had a huge crush on Cat since 1st Grade.**

**Jade: Good Friend. Jade and Sky are friends as they like to hang out together. Jade likes how Sky is and how he dresses. Jade can find Sky annoying, as he will constantly try to get Jade to have a good time. Sky likes to playfully tease Jade but they are friends don't get me wrong!**

**Beck: Best Friend. Sky and Beck are Best Friends. They hang out a lot and as usual they attract a lot of girls to Jade's annoyance. They hangout a lot, they listen to music with each other and Sky was able to get Beck to join his band, as Beck secretly learned to play Drums. **

**Robbie: Frenemy. Sky and Robbie both quarrel over whom gets to be Cat's boyfriend which leads to a- you guessed it! A scared Cat. Sky also hates Robbie's puppet, Rex as the puppet likes to make sarcastic comments at Sky. But Robbie and Sky will work together if it meant to save Cat or something.**

**Rex: Let me try to make this as brief as possible… SKY WILL HUNT DOWN AND KILL THAT PUPPET!**

**Andre: Good Friend. Andre is the Bassist of Sky's band and he is also the backup vocalist. Sky and Andre like to hangout with the regular gang. Andre and Sky listen to music a lot and they both like drinking Chocolate Beverage.**

**Trina: Enemy/Cousin. Unlike Tori, Sky does not like having Trina over at his mansion during weekends because of the fact that Trina keeps him and Tori awake by singing in the middle of the night.**

**Sikowitz: Teacher/Friend. Sky is one of Sikowitz's favorite students because of the fact that Sky likes to buy Sikowitz coconuts.**

**Sinjin: Enemy. You REALLY do not want to get into that subject with Sky**

_**~Other~**_

**Is there a specific way you'd like your character to enter the story? If so please let me know: Yeah. Sky could come in as a new student and recognizes Cat from his childhood.**

**Can You Drive? If so what do you drive?: Yes he can drive. Since his Dad is a billionaire, he bought Sky a Mercedes-Benz Vision SLR Concept.**

**What Type of Character Would You like to be?: Please I implore you to make him a Main Character but I would be fine with him being a high supporting but PLEASE TRY TO MAKE HIM MAIN!**

**Anything Else?: NOPE.**

Well I hope I get some good OC's! Send only by review!


	2. Prologue and AN

Hello! I got some OC's both from Review and PM so I don't really care how you send anymore. Here are my current decisions on whom are Main Characters or High supporting.

**~Main Characters~**

**Female:**

**1. Vanessa Alex Vega/Sicowitz – BeautyCannotBeMeasured**

**2. Claire Penelope Sepper - glassesgirl21 **

**3. Adia Hayley Hart – Why live a life frowning**

**4. Lindsay Adriana Edwards - kadienewburg **

**5. Junette Anabelle Harris - Fizzy Starburst**

**6. Sara Nicole Springler – Ariana-Peachy**

**Male:**

**1. Sky Alexander Johnson. –My OC**

**2. Damian Anthony Nash – Anonymous (Author doesn't want to be said)**

**3. Ashton 'Ash' Jacob Oliver - AlecHeirToTheUnderworld**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**~High Supporting~ **

**1. Chastity Reagan Wisehart – Five Pies To The Face**

**2. ****Ryanna "Ryan" Joanne "Jo" Chadwick - Tabyylynn**

**3. Alexandra Marie Terran – XxDisneyFreakofTurtlexX**

**4. Alexandra Holender – WolfWarrior1**

**5. Elisa Cosette Coughlan – Fizzy Starburst**

**6. Noah Blake Carson- IAmVictorious10**

**7. Christopher Daniel 'Chris' Walker- Fizzy Starburst**

**8. Thomas Jacob 'Tommy' Barlow- Fizzy Starburst**

**9. Zoey Abigail 'Abi' Vega/West – **

**10. Ally Annabell Winters – Gabi (Guest) **

I will need only 3 MALE OC's!

Now lets have a short preview of Sky's first day of school.

_Sky's POV_

I was nervous.

I parked my Mercedes in the parking lot and locked it. Tight. I looked at myself. I'm wearing a skinny Black T-shirt, skinny black jeans and my black vans. I adjusted my silver beanie and I put on my black skull bracelet.

Well I walked inside the school doors to see lots of new faces. I saw a weird guy with curly hair holding a puppet by his locker; he was talking to a girl wearing a Metallica band shirt. I then saw my cousin Tori talking to a goth girl.

"Hey Tor!" I greet from behind.

"Oh my God Sky!" she shouts in shock as she hugs me. "I can't believe your really hear!" she says.

"Jade." Said the goth girl from behind trying to introduce herself to me.

I gave her a smile. "Sky." I greeted back.

"Like your style." She says as she cuts a picture.

"The feeling is mutual." I say as she gives me a hug.

Tori stared at Jade in horror. I laughed.

"What's going on in that head of yours Tori?" I asked.

"What he's cool." Jade says as my band mates Beck and Andre come over. Jade gives Beck a kiss as I fist bump them.

Lunch came after a while and I sat alone with Jade and Beck. Tori and Andre were rehearsing for a play. I looked around as I saw people talking as well.

I saw the girl in the Metallica shirt making out with some random chick wearing an identical shirt. I gagged softly as she glared at me. I then saw something I thought I would never see ever again.

There was a girl sitting by the stairs. She wore a pink tank top and skinny jeans and black converse shoes. She was texting on her Pear phone 5. She had majestic red hair and sweet brown eyes. I looked at her as I walked up to her.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Sky?" she replied as she put her phone in my pocket. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. I smiled as I returned the hug. We pulled away from each other as she giggled. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small box of Bibble.

"BIBBLE!" she shouted as she grabbed it and hugged me again.

"Thank you so much Sky!" she thanked me as I smiled.

"Anything for you Cat." I say as I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me. I looked around to see the nerdy kid and his puppet. I shrugged and looked at him. I was confused.

"Sky! Your so slow!" She said pulling my arm as she brought me to class. We had acting class today as I sat down. I was wondering where the teacher was but all I saw was a hobo-looking guy drinking coconut milk from a coconut.

"That's Sikowitz. He's our teacher." Tori said as I sat beside her.

"Interesting." I said nodding as I put my bag beside my chair. He swirled around the stage in a circular pattern. I was still confused.

"New kid, to the front!" the nerd who goes by Robbie exclaimed as I shrugged and walked to the front of the stage.

"Um. I'm Sky Alexander Johnson." I said winking at some girls who giggled. "I moved here from Seattle. I'm in a band, I like to play guitar and I like to put stickers on random people." I say as some of my classmates were laughing when there was a My Little Pony sticker on Robbie's back.

I stepped down as the teacher finished his coconut and threw it out the window.

"So Sky, before we start anything you have to do something for us." He said patting my shoulder as the class snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"THE BIRD SCENE!" he exclaimed.

**Well that's a small preview of the story! I need more Oc's though. So just send!**


End file.
